The Emotionless and the Red Head
by ByakuyaKuchiki2019
Summary: Byakuya x Renji... Ichigo x Kenpachi... Rukia x Yachiru... Yourichi x Soi Fon... MPreg
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note_**

Hi this is my first story so please no negative reviews... This is an MPreg between Renji and Byakuya

_Summary: Renji and Byakuya were convinced to play a game called 7 minutes in heaven. They were both drunk that night... They didn't control themselves and had sex. 2 months after the incident they find something out that is very surprising, neither of them knew it could happen... Renji and Byakuya were sent on a mission with Hisagi-fukotaichou, Hinamori-fukotaichou, 3rd seat Ikkaku Madamrame and Hanatoro. What will happen when they are trapped there for about a week? _

There are other ships

\- Ichigo x Kenpachi

\- Yourichi x Soi Fon

\- Renji x Byakuya

\- Rukia x Yachiru

So enjoy the story... I will try to update every day if I can...

-Author-Sama-


	2. Part I

**Author's Note:**

**I just want to yell out to Kitt21 for favorite and following me. Thank you so much, please spread the news. I'd really like that! Thank you!**

"Come on Renji?! Please! Just pick an item!" Rukia pleaded along with Rangiku. They were trying to get him to play a stupid childish game called 7 minutes in heaven. "Kuchiki-taichou is even playing." Rangiku said.

"Fine..." Renji said. He put his hand into the pillow case and pulled out a cherry blossom. "I know who exactly got. Kuchiki-taichou..." Renji said with a worried look on his face.

Renji saw Kuchiki-taichou walk into the closet. "Don't worry its only 7 minutes." Rukia said looking worried. Renji walked over to the closet and Rukia closed and locked the door. "I did not agree to this..." Renji moaned as he leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. Renji smelt sake when he opened his eyes he saw Kuchiki-taichou inches from his face.

"Ah! Kuchiki-taichou are you drunk?" Renji asked. His whole face became redder then his hair. "I only had one drink..." Kuchiki-taichou said. "Renji call me Byakuya tonight...".

Byakuya grabbed both of Renji's wrists and pushed him against the wall and stole his lips with his. Renji was embarrassed that this was happening. He couldn't do this or even believe this was happening with his Taichou.

Rangiku and Rukia opened the door to let us know that the 7 minutes where up. They both where taken back that they saw Byakuya pushing Renji up against the wall kissing him.

"OMG" Rukia yelled. Byakuya looked at Rukia and Rangiku with a upset look, like he didn't want to stop. Byakuya let Renji go and stopped kissing him. Renji's face was still red, he was trying to catch his breath. What the hell did Taichou do to him?

Byakuya walked out not looking happy, and sat on the couch. Renji walked out after him, his cheeks still red. Rangiku and Rukia were next. Rangiku looked like she just saw a ghost, and Rukia was a whole other story. Byakuya looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Alright 7 minutes in heaven is officially canceled for the rest of the night." Rangiku said. Multiple protest were made. Rukia was grabbing items out of the pillow case and handing them to their owners.

Renji remembered he didn't give Kuchiki-taichou his cherry blossom back. "Um, Kuchiki-taichou here's you're cherry blossom back." Renji said handing him the blossom. He barley opened his eyes. "Keep it." Kuchiki-taichou said and closed his eyes again.

**Later That Night**

Renji was walking back to 6th barrack with Kuchiki-taichou. He kept the cherry blossom in his pocket. They had hardly talked since they were caught kissing. Renji was absolutely fed up of the silence. He pulled Kuchiki-taichou back toward him and pulled him into a long kiss.

Kuchiki-taichou was very surprised, but he responded slowly. They pulled back for air. "Lets take this somewhere else Renji." Kuchiki-taichou said.

Kuchiki-taichou grabbed Renji's wrist, and brought him to his room. Byakuya pulled his kimno off, and Renji's. Kuchiki-taichou leaned in and placed his lips on Renji's. Renji responded quikly putting his arms around Byakuya's neck. He put his hand all over Renji's torso. He lied him on his bed. Renji agreed to be taken by his taichou.

**The Next Morning**

Renji felt something warm against him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to his right. He saw his taichou laying on his chest. Remembering what happened last night. Renji snapped his eyes opened. Renji managed to escape his taichou's grip without waking him up. He grabbed his kimno off the ground and pulled it on over his bare chest. Renji ran as fast as he can to his barrack.

"Holy Shit... I slept with Kuchiki-taichou... Not only that, we were both drunk." Renji moaned quietly to himself. He slid down to the floor, and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes he heard knocking at the door. He yawned and opened the door to see Rukia standing there. "Renji what the hell! You're late for the Fukotaichou meeting!" Rukia yelled at him. "Shit, sorry I fell back alseep..." Renji said. "At your door?" Rukia asked with a concerned look. "Whatever!" Renji yelled and pushed Rukia out of the way and closed the door.

"Renji-fukotaichou.. You're late. Do you have an excuse?" Ise-fukotaichou asked. "No." Renji said and took his seat.

**_Author's Note:_**

**_This is part 1 of my new MPreg fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. _**

**_Author-Sama_**


End file.
